


heartbreak emoji

by Wulfstaar



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulfstaar/pseuds/Wulfstaar
Summary: trying to fall asleep when your love is gone and you don’t know when he’ll be back fucking blows.
Relationships: Orange Cassidy/Chuck Taylor
Kudos: 8





	heartbreak emoji

**Author's Note:**

> Who needs many words when 170 will do.  
> :)

Their bed had never felt so cold or so expansive.  
Sleeping alone was not something Orange had done for a long time, and stretching out and feeling nothing but the cold expanse made his skin crawl. Like he was forgetting something. The same anxiety you get when you can’t quite recall if you’ve turned the oven off when you leave the house.  
A deep loneliness had consumed him and had him tossing and turning night after night.  
He kept looking, kept turning and checking to see if it all been some cruel nightmare that he’d suddenly wake and Chuck would be there beside him, passed out and snoring loudly.  
But the bed was empty, the darkness in the room amplifying his solitude. Only the dark shadows occupied Chucks side of the bed now, just a black hole that had stolen his heart. Gone now, somewhere far away and unreachable. Behind his tinted shades the tears pooled in his eyes.  
He wouldn’t sleep tonight, or the next, not until Chuck was back by his side.  
Whenever that would be..


End file.
